


The Original Grimm

by TyForestWrites3



Series: Team SHDW [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: All are OP af, God of Darkness is salty af, Not like it matters considering I’m ignoring everything after Volume 5, Ozpin didn’t ask for any of this, Salem is a pure Grimm, Salem rules over the Grimm, The Original Grimm are based off of various mythological creatures, The gods are brotherly rivals, This was made before Volume 6, creation story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyForestWrites3/pseuds/TyForestWrites3
Summary: My own origin story for the Grimm, introducing the most powerful of which, as well as Salem and the world of Remnant’s creation.Yes, I am aware they gave a backstory in Volume 6. That is ignored here.
Relationships: God of Darkness & God of Light (RWBY), Salem & Ozpin
Series: Team SHDW [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690849
Kudos: 2





	The Original Grimm

In the beginning, there was creation. The two brother gods were in a everlasting battle, creating forces of nature to contrast with one another. The older brother was the creation deity, creating things such as plant and animal life. The younger brother was the destruction deity, creating things such as natural disasters and carnivorous life. However, the younger brother discovered that no matter what or how much he destroyed, his brother's created life still prevailed. So he created what he considered his masterpiece.

He created five creatures, similar yet different to his brother's animals. The first was a colossal bird, black smoke billowing off it as if it were like his previously created wildfires. He had called it the Phoenix, and it took to the skies. Whilst in the air, a few puffs of black smoke would occasionally break off completely, and new creatures were created, including what would be known as Nevermores. They terrorized the sky, preying on the regular birds in the air.

His second creature was his experiment to try to outdo himself. Its appearance was that of one of his older brother's reptiles, only this one, like the Phoenix, was massive and had wings. In its mouth were rows upon rows of sharp teeth. The younger brother called this one the Dragon. Out of its belly dropped black ooze, which formed into more creatures, again similar to its predecessor, though these creatures roamed the land, known today as Ursa, Beowolves, and other land monsters, and attacked the animals of the land.

The third monster was placed in the sea. After realizing he had both land and sky dominated, the god decided to gather oceanic dominance as well. It was a very large squid, who the brother lovingly called the Kraken. It occasionally spurted out the black ooze from its underside and created more sea monsters. Together, this new monster and its underlings preyed upon the world's aquatic life.

The fourth creature was created when the younger god had come to the thought that there was no such thing as overkill. So within the ground, he created what appeared to be a motionless statue, somewhat resembling that of a meditating gorilla. Black smoke oozed out of its body as well, creating subterranean monsters, such as what are known now as Creeps. They helped finish off what was left of the planet to conquer. It was named the Golem.

The fifth and final monster, for now at least, was formed when the destruction deity decided to get creative. Unlike the others, it could not create new monsters, but its own unique abilities made up for it. It was a large reptilian, though not quite as dwarfing in size like the rest. Its head was similar to the Dragon's, only smaller, and the neck was stretched for about ten feet. The destruction god even gave it a different ability, and even though he doubted it would be used, he still felt was creative. He called it the Hydra.

And with that, the now tired god looked upon his creations with pride, calling them all under one name: the creatures of Grimm. Unfortunately, it was then that his brother called for a truce. At first, the younger brother was skeptical, thinking that this was his older sibling's way of giving up. Then, the creation deity showed his brother his own project, one that he thought would end their feud. But the younger brother knew his brother's kind heart. He knew that his older sibling had originally planned on using this project to combat his own masterpieces, and had changed his mind, thinking that their bitter rivalry would end.

Humanity. Together, the creation god had explained, the two brothers could create beings that could choose their own path, not set to it by their creators. Complete and absolute independent thought. The younger brother was... well, if he was being completely honest, intrigued. It was an interesting endeavor. Perhaps it would be a little fun. And thus, they set to work. Creating such things as Aura and Semblances, making unique characteristics for each one. It was certainly one of the most unique endeavors the younger god had gone through.

However, it wasn't quite as much fun as the destruction god had thought. Certainly not as much as his Grimm. And when they set them down onto the world, the humans and the Grimm almost immediately fought each other, further confirming the younger god's suspicions about his brother's original intent for the humans. However, as unique and intelligent these humans were, they were no match for his creatures. Even more pride swept through the destruction deity, knowing his own creations outmatched his brother's.

However, then the humans discovered what they called Dust, an unknown element that even the younger god had not known of. He grew angry and confronted his older brother, knowing he was behind giving the humans an edge. The older god never verbally confessed, but the mischievous glint in his eyes said it all. And with that, humans seemed to have gained the upper hand. They began crafting weapons to combat the Grimm, slaughtering so many that the young deity got nervous that even his main five monsters wouldn't be able to keep up, only angering him more. This was the last straw.

He decided to take a page from his brother's book and create his most powerful creation yet, its appearance based off of a human female, yet given some of the attributes of his Grimm. Her skin and hair were as white as snow, black veins snaked around various parts of her skin, and she wore a black dress. He even gave her a somewhat independent thought process, though he gave her the ideals of him and his Grimm. She would be cold and calculating. She would rule over his Grimm, and make sure his brother's creations would suffer for a long, long time.

She was named Salem, the Human Grimm.

* * *

The destruction god brought the original five Grimm together in one place before presenting Salem to them. They were given no orders, left to their own devices as for what to do with this new arrival. Salem just had an uncaring smile on her face, waiting for one of them to make the first move. The Phoenix and, quite surprisingly, the Golem moved first, but not to attack. They bowed to Salem without any sort of resistance. The remaining three, however, were not granted with the same intelligence.

The three attacked at once, the Hydra charging, the Dragon roaring as it dived, and the Kraken shooting out a few of its tentacles. The woman simply raised one hand, and everything stopped. The three monsters had frozen in place, completely unable to move except for their eyes. Salem then aimed her hand at the Dragon and threw her hand down. The airborne Grimm followed the movement against its will, slamming into the ground harshly. She then aimed her hand at the Kraken and twirled her hand in place. The sea Grimm's appendages began to wrap around its body, the creature howling in pain as Salem clenched her hand in a fist, the Kraken's own limbs tightened around it.

She then directed her attention toward the Hydra, which was glaring at her with an intensity that would have likely caused most humans to pass out from fear. But Salem was no human. She just smiled amusingly at it before waving a hand at its neck. And in one swift motion, the Hydra's head and half of its neck were cut off of the rest of the body, and the body collapsed to the ground. She just shook her head, still maintaining a smile, but her eyes said differently. She would not take insubordination lightly, and it was clear to her that the Hydra would continue has she not done what she did.

However, the Hydra's body began to stir. Salem's smile faded as she raised an eyebrow. The body then got back to its feet, and the neck began to pulsate. Suddenly, the neck split into three necks, and a head regenerated from each neck. The hidden ability that the younger god had given it came in handy after all. And while the other Grimm had learned their lesson, the Hydra just appeared to be purely chaotic. It charged again, but again met by the same resistance once Salem raised her hand, only this time, she didn't chop off any heads.

This time, she spoke, **"Fall."**

And all of the Hydra's normally red eyes began to roll as it then collapsed to the ground again, completely unconscious. She then turned her attention to the rest of the Grimm, all of whom had submitted to her authority. She smiled at the sight of the creatures bowing before her before turning her attention back to the fallen Hydra. This one was different... Salem could hear its thoughts, and she knew that this particular Grimm wouldn't be so subservient. It's very being was chaotic, without order. She would have to fix that.

But for now, Salem basked in the glory granted to her.

* * *

Over the countless years now, the younger god watched Salem and her hordes in amusement, as well as having a bit of fun watching his older brother get seemingly distressed at some of her actions. So much so, that the creation god even sought fit to make his own creation to counter, granting a human magical abilities, as well as a unique form of reincarnation, where every time this human died, his soul would transfer to someone already living, where they and their memories would occupy that mind. And while the voice would eventually fade, the memories would not, and this cycle will continue until Salem's defeat.

The younger brother scoffed at that notion. That human wizard had tried and failed in all of their lifetimes. The brother took pride in watching this human struggle. The only time he showed any sign of nervousness was when the wizard trapped the Dragon Grimm in what would be called Mountain Glenn. He may have also stirred a little when the four Maidens were created, but only as a slight annoyance. All it did was weaken the human.

As for what Salem did, he watched as she changed the original Grimm, all for the better. Starting with the Hydra, she gave it the ability to speak, but she also gave each head a different personality, thus creating just as much chaos among itself as it wanted to cause to others. As reward for instant submission, Salem granted the Phoenix and Golem Grimm human-like intelligence, as well as their own form of wisdom and the ability to speak. The Dragon and the Kraken were allowed the freedom to roam the planet, rather than stay within Salem's new home borders.

And now it's present day. And the younger god couldn't wait to see what happened next, especially with the Wizard's current incarnation, otherwise known as Ozpin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
